HummelAnderson
by AndreaW
Summary: "He could not have asked for a better husband. No strike that, that sounded way too proper. He could not have asked for a better, more perfect person to share his life with. To share his love, thoughts, hopes and dreams with." Oneshot, future-fic.


**H****ummel- Anderson**

**AN: I'm back! This time with a fluffy Klaine-oneshot, which will make your teeth rot, out of pure sweetness. This is so unbelievably fluffy, and everything is just happiness, Klisses and Klainbows. I mean it, it is almost weird. But I loved writing it, because of the fact that I love to see both Kurt and Blaine happy (and I love the idea of them one day forming a family)! **

**PS: The phrase of Love, is highly overused in this…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of its characters. Would love to, but I don't.**

_'**Hummel- Anderson'**_

He loved the feeling of Blaine's warm breath, on his back. He loved taking in the scent of him, and he loved hearing the sound of his heavy breathing. He loved to feel the comforting arm, resting around his stomach, and he loved the feeling of lying close to him. He loved to snuggle up in Blaine's arms, as he watched a football game, and he loved getting those little text messages, signed with 'Love you' or 'see you at home'. Their home, the place they could call home together. He loved the times when Blaine would call down the stairs, in despair, asking about what he should be wearing for this or that occasion, and Kurt would walk up the stairs, slowly taking garment after garment out of his closet, matching them against each other. He loved when Blaine surprised him with homemade dinner, and he loved surprising him with tickets to movies, or musicals.

He could not have asked for a better husband. No strike that, that sounded way too proper. He could not have asked for a better, more perfect person to share his life with. To share his love, thoughts, hopes and dreams with, Kurt thought as he looked down at the ring on his finger. The ring Blaine had put on him, at the exact date, seven years earlier.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day, and the two of them were walking out from a restaurant, after a long lunch. They made their way towards one of New York's many parks, and sat down on a park bench. They sat in silence, watching people walking by, leaves falling of the trees, and listening to the birds singing in their high nests. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine took his hand.<p>

"Imagine if it could stay like this forever," Kurt said, and Blaine agreed, before humming the tune of _Somewhere Only We Know_. Kurt gave his boyfriend a smile, before closing his eyes, to really feel how happy he was. Then Blaine started shifting under him, and he looked at his boyfriend with questioning eyes. The boy next to him turned halfway around, so that he was facing him, still holding his hand.

"Kurt, ever since the first day you took a step into my life, ever since you came to Dalton for the first time, you have made a huge difference for me. I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way I'm the only one allowed to touch your hair. I love the way you always stand up for other people, fighting both your own, and their fights, and I love the way you manage to always, no matter how hard it is, keep on staying true to yourself," he took a break, and Kurt just sat there, watching him.

"But these aren't the only things I love. I also love how ridiculously happy and jolly you are in the morning, and the way you never handles being awake after twelve o' clock at night, and I have always, and will for ever appreciate the way you sing, a little too loud, in the shower. I would feel honoured if you would like to share your life with me, and that is why I will ask you about something."

Kurt watched as his beautiful boyfriend got up from the bench, put his hand in his pocket, dragged out a ring, and got down on one knee. Kurt gasped, and Blaine gave him a smile that melted his heart.

"So, Kurt _Elizabeth_ Hummel. Will you marry me?" Kurt couldn't move, he just sat there, at a park bench in New York, looking into his boyfriend's hazel-eyes, processing the news. It only took a second, before his face cracked up in one of the biggest smiles he had ever made, and he flung himself around Blaine's neck.

"Yes. Yes, yes, YES!" He said, with teary eyes, and a cracking voice.

* * *

><p>Now they had been married for seven years, but they still acted like newly wed. They kept on giving each other looks, and once in a while, they still broke out into flirty duets. The wedding had been amazing, and all thanks to Kurt's planning. The suits, the<p>

flowers, the music, everything was perfect. All of their friends and family had been flown in from Ohio to New York, and Kurt and Blaine were married in front of all of their loved ones. Everything that had happened, from that day, and on, was a part of them being together.

"Daddy?" He heard a whisper float through the room. He turned his head towards the open door, and smiled at the sight. Little Katy, four years old, with tangled, dark hair, shining brown eyes, and a hint of a south-American look.

"Hey, darling," Kurt whispered, as he indicated for the little girl to come closer. She made a run for it, as he lifted the covers, and she jumped under. Kurt held his daughter close to his chest, and she clutched his big-size t-shirt in her tiny fists.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a mild voice, and the little girl shook her head.

"Nightmare?" He asked with a low voice, and Katy looked at him with teary eyes, before giving a quick nod.

"Wanna tell me about it?" He held the girl even closer, but she shook her head again.  
>"Okay, baby. You just stay right here, next to me, and then it will all be safe. Sweet dreams, and I'll be here tomorrow, if you want to talk to me, right?" He said, and he felt Katy relax next to him. He kept awake, until he heard her breath grow even, and felt her fall asleep in his arms.<p>

Katy Hummel- Anderson, a little girl, adopted from Columbia, three years ago. Blaine claimed they had named her after Katy Perry, Kurt claimed that they just loved the name. The feeling Kurt was filled with when he and Blaine went together to 'pick her up', could only be matched to the feeling he felt when Blaine proposed. When he had first laid eyes on the little girl, he knew that the three of them, would make a wonderful family, and he was proven right.

He shot a last look at the beautiful daughter next to him, and the perfect husband, at the other side of the bed, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: So, anyone feel like reviewing? I would love if you did! Another thing I would love to hear, is your idea of the perfect Klaine-future. Do they grow old together, with a couple of children, and a bunch of grandchildren? I'm just waaay to sure that they do. Or what do you think? **


End file.
